Think Of The Frogs!
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Adam finds out they are dissecting frogs in his science class. He can’t let that happen. Think of the frogs! Takes place during Season 3 before the pink power change.


**Title:** Think Of The Frogs!

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Adam finds out they are dissecting frogs in his science class. He can't let that happen. Think of the frogs!! Takes place during Season 3 before the pink power change.

**Author's Note:** Part of this came from an RP I was doing, where Adam had the nickname Froggie because he released the frogs from his biology class to save them. When pinky wrote Frogger, I was inspired to turn that RP into a story. So, dedicated to pinkywriter, for inspiring this. Low and behold, here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers aren't mine, they belong to Saban/Disney whomever. I just borrow them to play with them.

* * *

Adam walked into the biology lab during his first period class, he stopped short and stared at the two huge tanks set up on the tables, both filled with frogs. "Frogs? Mr. Kevesky, what are the frogs for?" he asked setting his books down on his desk and walking over to the tanks. 

"We are going to study them over the next few weeks, and after that, we will be dissecting them," Mr. Kevesky replied walking over to stand next to him.

"Dissecting them," Adam's voice broke and he coughed, "Like, cutting them open?"

"That IS what dissecting means Mr. Park," Mr. Kevesky said with a chuckle.

"I knew that," Adam mumbled to himself.

Three weeks later, Adam pulled Rocky aside, "Rocky, I need your help," he whispered, looking around to make sure they didn't have any potential eavesdroppers near by.

"Sure, what's up Adam?" Rocky asked, a little curious at his friend's weird behavior.

"I need you to get Kevesky out of the room, and keep him out of the room for awhile," Adam replied, shifting nervously. "I'm going to steal the frogs."

"WHAT!" Rocky exclaimed, before Adam smacked him, "Sorry, I mean what? Why?"

"Why?!?" Adam exclaimed softly, "Because he's sending them off after school today to be put to sleep or whatever so we can dissect them! I'm going to steal them and set them free."

"Umm… okay, whatever you say Adam," Rocky said with a shrug, before heading into the room, asking Kevesky a question that pertained to his chemistry class, walking out of the room with him.

Adam waited for a moment then snuck into the biology classroom, going over to the tanks and opening up his book bag, "I'll get you outta here lil' guys, don't worry."

He filled up his back pack, not noticing one of the frogs had jumped from the top of his bag into his pocket. He zipped up his bag and turned around, just as Aisha was walking into the classroom. "Adam, what are you doing? We're not supposed to be in here without Mr. Kevesky being present!"

Adam ran over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the classroom, "Come with me Aisha, I need you're help." He said leading her thought the school, and out the back doors.

"What are you doing?" Aisha asked, following him outside.

"Make sure nobody is coming, I'm letting the frogs go," he told her with a grin.

"Adam! You are going to get into so much trouble!" Aisha exclaimed as she watched Adam release the frogs into the grass behind the school.

"I couldn't just sit there and let them be cut up! Could you imagine what my Zord would do to me if he found out I cut up one of his relatives!" Adam replied a bit frantically. "He'd probably eat me or something! My frog spirit would probably haunt me every night with dreams of disemboweled frogs!"

Aisha just stared at him, shaking her head. "What?" Adam asked her after a few moments.

"I think Rita and Zedd used some brain switching ray on you, because that right there, sounded like it should have come out of Rocky's mouth, NOT yours" she replied in disbelief.

"Oh come on Aisha! Think of the frogs!" Adam said as he watched them hop away.

"You are crazy," she told him firmly, shaking her head again before turning around and heading back into the school.

After school, Adam headed over to the youth center to meet up with the rest of the gang. He walked over to the table, "Hey guys," he said as he sat down.

"Think of the frogs!" Rocky cried, laughing hysterically.

Adam punched him in the arm, "Shut up! I have a connection with them alright," he grumbled at his best friend.

"Well, I think it's sweet of you Adam," Kim said putting a hand on his shoulder. "A little crazy, but sweet," she added with a smile.

Tommy shook his head, "Adam, I think you've taken one too many knocks to the head bro, Zords don't…" he trailed off as their communicators went off.

"They do too," Adam argued, knowing what Tommy was going to say. They all got up and headed for the hallway, before teleporting to battle.

The fight against Rita and Zedd's monster escalated, the monster now a mega-version of it's self. "Time to call the Zords," Tommy told the others as they called on there Ninja Zords.

Adam situated himself into the cockpit of his frog Zord, "I saved you're relatives today buddy," he said with a laugh, noticing that his Zord leapt a bit higher after telling him that.

"Adam, I'm telling you," Tommy's voice came over the intercom, "Zords don't understand things like that. They're just… whoa!!!" he yelled as he was ejected from the cockpit of his own Falcon Zord and fell to the ground. "What the heck was that?"

Billy's voice came over the communicators, "Tommy, it seems to me you made an err in judgment when saying that the Zords aren't capable of comprehending feelings. It seems that your Falcon Zord is irate with you, and forcefully ejected you to make his feelings known."

"Aww man," Tommy grumbled and looked up at his Zord, which was flying overhead and screeching almost angrily. "I'm sorry buddy! I didn't realize, come on, forgive me," he called up to it.

Another screech came from the Zord, sounding quite like an agreement. Tommy jumped back into his cockpit, "Sorry buddy," he told his Zord soothingly.

"Tommy! We could really use the Falcon Zord here," Rocky cried from the Ninja Megazord, as it took a nasty hit."

"Alright. Initiate docking sequence now!" Tommy cried, and the Ninja Mega Falconzord was complete.

"Told you they have feelings," Adam said a bit smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just finish this monster, and send him packing back to Rita and Zedd," Tommy replied.

"Falcon Megazord! Double Punch!" The rangers cried, launching their attack against the monster.

After the battle, the rangers were lounging at the Youth Center. "So, what did Mr. Kevesky say about you're little caper?" Billy asked, curious to know if Adam had gotten caught.

"He doesn't know who did it," Adam said with a laugh.

_Ribbit! _

"Did you guys hear that?" Tommy asked, looking around the table.

_Ribbit! Ribbit!_

"It sounds like a frog," Kim said, looking under the table. "Where is it coming from?"

_Ribbit! _

Aisha listened closer and reached over to Adam, "Hold still," she ordered, digging through his pockets.

"What are you doing? Hey that tickles!" Adam said with a laugh, trying to keep still.

"Ah-ha!" Aisha exclaimed, pulling a frog out of Adam's coat pocket. "Looks like somebody slipped away from the others," she said with a laugh, setting it on the table.

"I guess you really do have a connection with frogs Adam," Rocky said before breaking out into laughter as well.

"He's the frog prince," Tommy joked, earning him a glare from his black-clad teammate.

"Shut-up you guys," Adam said, covering his face with his hands to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Frog princes get kisses," Kim said smacking Tommy, and leaning over to kiss Adam's cheek, causing Adam to flush even more.

"What's the winged lord of the skies get?" Tommy asked with a pout.

"Ejected from his cockpit for making his Zord mad," Kim deadpanned, causing the others to crack up laughing.


End file.
